Grojband: ideas for the first
by Lenny Sill
Summary: Hey all you Grojband lovers! It's your favorite bassist Lenny Sill here rocking out with my first fanfiction story! But the problem is I don't got inspiration which is where you guys come in! *strums bass* more details Inside...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals and well all Grojband lovers this is the one and only Lenny Sill here needing ideas for my first Grojband story! Yeah...my ideas are everywhere so I need that talented help from all you out there!.

Like I sorta explained in the summary I need help so I want you guys to plz help me out lol.

It can be a

CoreyxLaney,

LennyxCarrie,

CoreyxCarrie, or

LennyxLaney

Out of those choices I want your minds to race then tell me through reviews and Pms! Then my mind will start to race! And then! *big breath* Amazingness...

The Reward for you helping me is credit in every chapter of that story and explaining how great your writng skills is! O: exciting isn't it?

Lenny:no...

Me:aww come on bro I can dream can't I?

Lenny:nah...

Me: *mumbles* Buzz kill

Anyway Review away and junk! Can't wait for feedback :P

Me:Lenny let's go get a smoothly!

Lenny:Oh check yeah!


	2. Thank yous and more

Hey everyone I would like too thank everyone that reviewed and gave some good ideas.

Lenny:"They were decent ideas."

Budd:"Why are you such an ass bro?"

Lenny:"Eh I get it from you"

Budd:"What!? I'm never mean too people!"

Lenny:"Hmm that could of been someone else..."

Budd:"Lenny it's called comedy. Learn some."

Lenny:"Whatever man let's just get to these reviews."

Budd:"Agreed. The first reviewer was grojlover777 and he/she said:

"It should be Corey and Laney- Laney gets a boyfriend an Corey gets jelly"

Budd:"Hmm...that would take a while to think of a story plot and uh yea etc..."

Lenny:"Budds just lazy."

Budd:"Very true. And I have it considered. Ok next!"

Lenny:"Well let's see...it's from...oh boy long one...but it's from kricV5 and it says:

How about Lenny and Laney both get their hearts broken by Corey and Carrie, who don't return their feelings, so Lenny and Laney inadvertently meet up in the same place like a park or something and become a secret couple. Corey and Carrie will later find out and tried to break them up because of their respective bands sake, however neither will admit it's because they're jealous." *breathes*

Budd:" Nice lungs Lenny. And that is a very interesting plot I think I can combine this with one of my other story's and junk."

Lenny:"It is a good plot but it seems that we have heard of it before."

Budd:"Yeah and I don't want to copy any other writers ideas so *shrugs* moving on. Next on is from Musical Skater and it says: A Carrie x Lenny and Laney x Core, how about Lenny and Laney are brother and sister but, THEY'VE NEVER TOLD THEIR BAND MATES! Corey and Carrie get jealous and suspicious about the two hanging out after band practices...The rest is up to your mind :P"

Budd:"What's with you guys and jealousy? It's like pleasure for people...weird...nah JK. Oh and btw Musical Skater like your story's bro keep it up."

Lenny:"I told you people are weird and we will consider the jealousy part but the Lenny and Laney siblings thing no because another writer has already written that. It's somewhere on the Grojband page or if you want a shortcut use our profile."

Budd:"Huh...I didn't know you could be so helpful Lenny."

Lenny:"Don't get used to it." *Crossing his arms*

Budd:"Haha ok next we have Grojbandinlove453 and he/she said:

How about a new girl moves in and they found out she's an Angel and its a coXla caXle"

Lenny:"I have no idea what coXla and caXle mean but I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's CoreyxLaney and CarriexLenny."

Budd:"And I'm going to say no to the new girl moving in because then I would have to make a character from my imagination and blah blah blah laziness...Anyway next reviewer is well the number #1 Grojband reviewer of all time AssassinMaster22(the reason I say this is because I read a story or chapter from someone and then I'm like hey I should review. And when I go to review I always see him in the reviews...every story...and I'm like...nope he got it not reviewing, he took care of it for me and yea lol) Anyway he said:

This is the shortest chapter ever, but Corey x Laney by a landslide!"

Lenny:*face Palm* "really?"

Budd:"It wasn't a chapt-you know what never mind...moving on."

Lenny looks at the computer and face palms again.

Budd:"What's wrong?"

Lenny:"Just look."

I look at the review.

Budd:"Omg really just no...AngelicFeel your fired. It's not Larry Nepp it's Lenny Sill. Where ever you got Nepp from is obviously wrong. So yeah your fired and not even gonna look at what you put."

*Deletes Review*

Lenny:"Moving on from that horror, picking the pace up now."

"Grojbandluver105:CoreyXLaney

Guest:CoreyxCarrie

Fanfictionlover2266:CoreyxLaney, a little of LaneyxLenny

Grojband luv: I think it should be LennyxLaney. Budd:"me too"

Dudeguy:CORNEY! Do it man! Budd:"No need to yell it will happen."

TOAOM:LennyxLaney with jealous Corey please! Budd:"Another pleasure of the jealousy I guess I will consider it due too three people asking for it."

Mysterysolver:slight corexlanes but the rest should be :"Considered."

CHEESEMASTER4578:LennyXLaney FTW! Budd:I have no idea why you are F****** the world but ok then." Lenny:"Weirdo."

Guest1: Laney and Corey but Laney has a boyfriend and Corey gets jealous. Budd:"numbers four of the jealousy pleasure group."

And last but not least LennyxLaney gal who said: IT HAS TO BE LENNYXLANEY!

Lenny:"yelling gets you nowhere but yea LennyxLaney considered fully."

Budd:"Indeed. Well that's all the reviews lol I'm in the process of making a story right now go check it out its called Valentine's day dance. And yeah...oh and one more thing if you love the actual show Grojband they ARE making new episodes for it. It might take a while but it's all worth it. And if your not finding Grojband on cartoon network it's because they took it off the time slots for the new shows like UncleGrandpa and etc...which is horrible...well enough from me. Play us out Lenny!

*Lenny starts playing his bass*

Lenny:" awwww yeeeeeaaaaa."

Both:"Thanks for coming out everyone! Remember to review your thoughts for ideas!"

*Garage door closes*


	3. More thank yous and junk

Budd:"Hello everyone im going to hold a competition too see who is going to join Lenny,Theresa, and me of course! In the commentators box for Valentines Day Dance! We need a new face in there so yeah! Lenny tell them the rules and junk."

Lenny:"Alright fine. Well the first person to review the right answer is the winner. We are gonna play a song for you guys but were not gonna tell you the bands name, which is where you come in of course. Guess the bands name first and your in. Again simple."

Budd:"Alright here we go! This our favorite song from our favorite band!."

Paper Wings by:?

One last thing I beg you please, just before you go  
I've watched you fly on paper wings half way round the world  
Until they burned up in the atmosphere and sent you spiraling down  
Landing somewhere far from here with no one else around  
To catch you falling down  
And I'm looking at you now

And I can't tell if you're laughing  
Between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
There's a train leaving town in an hour  
It's not waiting for you and neither am I

Swing for the fences son, he must have told you once  
That was a conversation you took nothing from salvation  
Raise your glass now and celebrate exactly what you've done  
Just put off another day of knowing where you're from  
You can catch up with yourself  
If you run

And I can't tell if you're laughing  
Between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
There's a train leaving town in an hour  
Its not waiting for you and neither am I

Is this the life that you lead?  
Or the life that's led for you?  
Will you take the road that's been laid out before you  
Will we cross paths somewhere else tonight?  
Somewhere else tonight...

And I can't tell if you're laughing  
Between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
There's a train leaving town in an hour  
It's not waiting for you and neither am I

And I can't tell if you're laughing  
Between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
There's a train leaving town in an hour  
Its not waiting for you and neither am I

Budd:"Best...Song...Ever..."

Lenny:"Whoever gets the bands name right will be joining us!"

Budd:"Now onto the reviews of doom! o. o"

Lenny:"Of doom? Why doom?"

Budd:"Makes the readers get excited!"

Lenny:"Over what? Our comments about there review's?"

Budd:"Exactly."

Lenny:"Your logic is whack..."

Budd:"We will see...anyway let's get to these reviews. The first one is from KricV5 and he/she says:

Thanks for listening to my idea plot, let me know if you ever go through with it. Also I'll try to come up with another plot for you to think about."

Lenny:"Of course we listen what else would be doing?"

Budd:"And we will give you a heads up if we use your plot and I'm surprised that you haven't made a story yet."

Lenny:"Next we have...well we have one of the greatest Grojband writers of all time Hatsune Miku 321!"

Budd:*Shoves Lenny out of the way* "Uh um...it's an honor for the um review. The review is too long for me to put down on here endless I copy and paste but I'm using a Kindle Fire so...

Lenny:*Shoves Budd too the ground*"We thank you for the great idea and time you spent writing that idea on the review page."

Budd:*picks up Lenny and slams him to the ground* "We love your story's by the way."

Lenny:"OW..."X.x

Budd:-_-"get up dude"

Lenny:"I'm just going to lay here for a bit..."

Budd:*shrug*"alright moving on to AssassinMaster22' s review...again...he said:

Thanks for the shout out and yeah I know I am the 1# Grojband Fanfiction review. But you should know that I only review Corey x Laney stories, but thanks a way. Never give up!

Lenny from the ground:"Cocky ass mother *ucker."

Budd:"Well I'm a LennyxLaney LennyxCarrie writer I don't know about CoreyxLaney so I think your in the wrong neighborhood mother *ucker! Nah no thanks for the encouragement though."

Lenny still from the ground:"Ok next we got a review froooooooooommmmm CHEESEMASTER4578 and he/she said!"

Budd interrupting: "You ever going to get off the ground?"

Lenny:"Its more comfortable than I thought so probably not. Anyway he/she said:

FTW means For The Win and I can't disagree that I'm a weirdo :p.

Lenny:"Yes yes you are weird."

Budd:"Who gives a Damn? I mean,not being well mean...it doesn't really matter? Right?"

Lenny:"Right."

Budd:"Good next one is from LennyxLaney gal and she said:

Two things, one not cool I hate CoreyxLaney so you can forget me too review! And 2 shut up Lenny, I don't need advice from you bro!"

Lenny trying to get up but Budd is holding him down with his foot:"Let me at her! No tells me to shut up and gets away with it!"

Budd:"Lenny shut up."

Lenny stops and crosses arms.

"And if you don't want to review girl that's fine but don't criticize me."

Lenny:"Moving on to our last review, from StoriesofaNobody."

Lenny and Carrie! We could use some more of those. Plus, they're almost as cute as Corey and Laney!

Budd:"Working on it dude! Trust me I am."

Lenny:"Whatever lazy ass."

Budd:"...anyway that's all the time we have here, remember about the contest everyone!"

Lenny:"Review and bring those ideas!"

Budd:"Oh and this week's Story of the Week is Our December by 97. This story is (in my opinion) the greatest Grojband fanfic ever made! It got me right in the heart. It is what made me want to write Grojband fiction. So yea you guys should totally read that story.(WARNING: Our December will take at least three hours to read even though there's only six chapter's.)And yea it's on page six of Grojband fanfiction. Go check it out."

*Budd grabs bass and starts playing, as Lenny gets up and walks to garage door*

Lenny:"Thanks for coming out everyone!"

*Closes Garage door*


	4. Results and Stuff

Budd:"Well hello all you Grojband lovers! We're back!"

Lenny:"Oh yeah we are and we have a winner of the contest! Well sorta..."

Budd:"We will explain later about the for now the Reveiws of ultimate uuhhhhhhh...proportions?"

Lenny:*shakes his head saying no*

Budd:"Meh whatever on too the reviews!"

Lenny:"Well the first one is from grojlover777"

Grojlover777:"She I'm a she and you lazy."

Budd:X:

Lenny:X:

Budd:"Sorry for the gender confusion!"

Lenny:"And you're becoming an original reviewer to this uh commentary uh thing...and we appreciate it."

Budd:"Well next we have AssassinMaster22"

AssassinMaster22:"Guess what? I'm glad Lennys a (too inappropriate) and should be drived into $#! Anyway the stupid dumb song Is: If you run by The Boxer Rebellion.

Lenny and Budd are dying of laughter.

Budd:"Ahaha! OMG dude! *breaths* you couldn't be more wrong! Ahaha!"

Lenny:"Ahaha! You...dude have noooooo ballsss!"

Lenny and Budd are still dying of laughter for another ten minutes then they start to calm down.

Budd:*coughs* "sorry about that moving on here."

Lenny:"Alright hehe...*cough* next one if from 1AvrilLavigane."

1AvrilLavigane:Contest entry:Paper Wings by Rise Against.

Budd:O:

Lenny:O:

Budd:"You sir/ma'am are a winner!"

Lenny:*Lights fireworks in the garage*"Wooooo!"

Budd:"Oh Shit! Get down!"

*Lenny and Budd dive behind the couch as fireworks start exploding in the garage.*

*Screen turns to static as one of the fireworks hit the camera*

**Wicked Cool Transition!**

*****Fireworks have stopped and Lenny and Budd slowly emerge from behind the couch*

Budd:"You had to shoot off fireworks huh?"

Lenny:"It was a celebration..."

Budd:"IN THE GARAGE!"

Lenny:"I'm sorry..." :(

Budd:"No! I don't want to hear it! Get out of the garage now!"

*Lenny walks out of the blown up garage with sadness on his face*

*Budd looks around*

Budd:"Aww man...this sucks...I need to rebuild! Nooooo! Laziness can't help me here...Well continuing the reviews we got one from Singer97."

Singer97:Contest entry: Rise Against.

Budd:"ooooooo I'm sorry you were second place! No prizes fro second *Shrugs* sorry."

Rockrockluver 246:"You do realize someone can just look it up right?"

Budd:"Thanks for ruining my fun...I hope you die!(not really)"

BKpike:Contest Entry:Rise Against.

Budd:"Sorry girl you got third. No prizes for third. Like your story's by the way!"

AngelicFeel:"Ok, I'm not going to be mean. It's on Neptoon Studios. So you can like, feel crunchy or hurt or whatever later. But, don't be rude,ok? Okay."

Budd:"I don't care what (Neptoon) says or whatever bull shit you got that from its staying Lenny Sill and your still fired -_- Not being mean of course just don't like bring told what too do! Please give me the Respect I deserve."

LennyxLaney gal:" The band is called maroon 5 I'm guessing. Lenny fighting does not get you nowhere bro. If you want to fight, go fight Corey. I would really like too see that because your awesome and Corey is mean because he never sees that Laney is a girl! So you can teach him a lesson about seeing what gender a person is and that he is dumb."

Budd:"Wow strong words you got the contest part wrong and Lenny as you can see is not here at the moment lol sooooooooo yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa...moving on..."

Nightmarelover13:"Could it be about how Laney moves on and has a boyfriend but now Corey likes her and the same thing happens to Carrie and they both bump into each other and make a plan to make Lenny break up with his girlfriend and Laney to break up with her boyfriend or something like that."

Budd:"Hmm...I feel your idea but at the same time I feel like I have read a story similar too what you just said...I'm not sure I will do some research and get back to you on that plot."

Budd:"Well that's all the time we have left here join us back whenever! And I will be here! Also I'm going to be holding another contest next chapter! Also please be free to ask any questions about well anything really! So yea review guys! And I will see you guys when I get a decent amount of reviews! Lol."

Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Closes burnt Garage door*


	5. I feel horrible!

Budd:"Hey everyone! We are back! I have no idea why! No one is fun In the review section! But we're here anyway because...uh...uh...five people love me" :3

Lenny:"They don't love you."

*A tear appears in Budds eye*

Budd:"I know...~sniffs~"

Lenny:*Rolls eyes*"Ha yea they like me more anyway."

Budd:"Whatever..."*crosses arms*

Lenny:"Can we get to these reviews now?"

Budd:"No...you can...the fans don't love me so I'm out..."

*Budd walks out of the garage*

Lenny:"Oh...ok...I guess I'm on my own..then..."

*Just then Theresa(PennSill 5ever OC)walks in looking for Budd*

Theresa:"Hey Lenny. Is Budd here?"

Lenny:"sssssssssss...he just left..."

Theresa:"Aww why?"

Lenny:"I don't know something about his fans not loving him or some junk."

Theresa:"Aww poor Budd...hey can I help you then?"

Lenny:"Uh sure yeah you can with the review part."

Theresa:"Yay!" *sits down next to Lenny*

Lenny:"Alright you know how this works?"

Theresa:"Um...no not really.."

Lenny:*face Palm*"Ok so we read the review from the reviewer and we comment on it. Got it?"

Theresa:"Simple enough."

Lenny:"Alright I will read the first one."

LennyxLaney gal:"Wow dude, reacting much?"

Lenny:"You wanna go! 1v1 me!"

Theresa:"HeHe I don't know what to say...my turn to read!"

Bkpike:"I feel like you right now Lenny, I'm a dude! Why does everyone think I'm a girl? :(. Thanks for reading."

Lenny:"Well first yeah it sucks being called a girl...second I think Budd called you a girl that's probably why everyone hates him...third of course we read what else would we do?"

Theresa:"Alrighty then. Next.."

Musical Skater:"Ummmm Guys...I'm a girl XD But thanks anyway guys...I might write that myself then :P"

Lenny:"Well first we got another Budd hater XD sorry for him and you go right ahead and write it because there's only a good handful of story's that are actually good."

Theresa:"Yeah we need more story's to read none with no random demons or angels or any other bull shit that writers write...not saying it's all bad just...like...why?"

Lenny:Ha very true Theresa hmm k next."

1AvrilLavigane:"By the way I am a SHE"

Lenny and Theresa:"God Damn it Budd!"

Lenny:"Budd needs better eyes"

Theresa:"He really does...Next we got.."

Xenodragon11:"CoreyxLaney CarriexLenny"

Lenny:"We are working on a new story plot with both so stay tuned"

Theresa:"But after Valentine's day dance is done."

Lenny:"Our final one is from..."

Guest555555555:"LennyxLaney etc... :)"

Theresa:"Keep reading Valentine's day dance it will give you what you want."

Lenny:"Annnnnnnnndddd that's all the time we have for today!"

Theresa:"I guess I will say Budd line then...thanks everyone for the wonderful ideas and reviews! Sorry for all the gender confusion...Budd needs to learn people's gender better...so yea sorry for that and make sure you guys review more ideas and review some questions! guys let's make this more interesting and fun! So yeah review and junk!"

Story of the Week- Grojband love with a price: by Carlo. Murphy 1

Lenny:"Thanks for chilling with us everyone!"

*Closes Garage door*


	6. Budds inappropriate rap For Mature

Lenny:Hello all you wonderful people out there reading this! I'm here with Theresa and yeah were here...

Theresa:Haha yeah...ok I'm just going to come out with it you guys didn't review...

Lenny:Except for AssassinMaster22 but no one cares much about him right?

*walks in Budd*

Budd:Solid burn Lenny.

Lenny and Theresa:Budd!

Lenny:Where have you been!?

Theresa:We were so worried! It's been five days!

Budd:HeHe well first thanks for caring and second I was crashing at Corey's house for a while.

Lenny:Why so long though?

Budd:Well...there were parties and allnighters and song writing-

Theresa:Song writing?

Budd:Yeah I came up with some killer rap lyrics.

Lenny:Rap?

Budd:I wasn't thinking about rock at that moment...more of Halloween then anything else...

Theresa:Do you remember the lyrics?

Budd:Uh doh I wrote it!

Theresa:Well I wanna here it!

Lenny:Yeah me too!

Budd:Alright alright! But I'm WARNING you it's a little um inappropriate...

Lenny:We are mature enough.

Theresa:Yeah were mature.

**The song might be inappropriate for some viewers. Viewer desecration is advised.**

Budd:Alright Lenny you think you can drop me a beat?

Lenny:Ha you know it!

*Lenny starts beat-boxing with his mouth*

Budd:Oooooo nice keep it like that. Alright here it goes.

_Trick or treat mother fucker_

_Better open your door_

_Don't ask us inside_

_You little Asian whore!_

_Just put the candy in the bag_

_And we will be on our way_

_Or I will put a whale up in your A!_

_I got one thing to say to punk asses that hate_

_Mother fuckers better know an watch what you say_

_ Because the faggots be coming our way._

_Little kids be running_

_Stoners be stoning and shit_

_But we don't give a shit!_

_Well...maybe just a little bit._

*Done with rap*

Lenny and Theresa: o.o...

Budd:Lol sorry I had some anger built up and that's what came out.

Lenny:Ha yea i can tell.

Budd:Was it good?

Theresa:Meh...I wouldn't know I don't listen to rap.

Lenny:same here.

Budd:Well I don't ether but that just came to me soooo let's ask the people reading this! Did you guys like my rap? You guys think you can do better? Bet you can't! Review and prove me wrong!

Story of the Week:Seeing Double by Grojbandluvr. It's a cool and mysterious story with lots of twists and WTF moments it's a great story to read! Check it out when you got that time!

Saying of week: Life's a lock, do you have the key?

Lenny:That's some deep shit right there folks.

Budd:Yes it is...yes it is...

Theresa:Review guys!

Budd:Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Closes Garage door*


End file.
